It's Cold
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: What happens is if that Misaki and Usagi actually got into a huge fight? Read to find out, hard to explain, I don't own Junjou Romantica, it belongs to Nakamura Shungiku, if I owned it, Sumi K. would be dead barbecued by now...R&R? Might be a one-shot...
1. The Pain of the Heart

It's Cold

[Misaki's POV]

It was snowing, I was laying on the alley, the winter was harsh this year, I was, no, am hurt, all because of that stupid Usagi, I thought that the coldness would take it all away, but it still lingered, the pain in my heart, it won't go away, I had tried taking medicine, pain killers, ginger juice, and others that they said to remove the pain in the heart, but it lingered, now I am curled up into a ball, I only had my thin sweat shirt, my khaki pants, and shoes on, and nothing else, no scarf, no gloves, no coat, no Usagi to comfort me, nothing, I am all alone, I could feel a knife repeatedly stabbing my heart, but it never numbs, it would just pump painfully, and sink,

"Us…a…gi…sa…n…" I muttered, my voice sounded horrible, it was dried, and it cracked, then I felt something warm stream down my cheeks, I'm crying? Well, why shouldn't I be?

===_Flashback_===

_Misaki had gone home early than expected from Mitsuhashi University, when he got home, Usagi-san-Akihiko- was heading out, they looked at each other, before looking away, Usagi went back inside, he was probably going to pick up Misaki, they hadn't talked since the day that happened, the day when Usagi-san came to pick up Misaki from Sumi Ryuichiro's household, where, Keiichi, Misaki's senpai had tried to make a move on Usagi-san, which he told Usagi that he was pushing Misaki, who didn't react, when Keiichi tried to kiss him, Misaki pulled Usagi away claiming his claim, Usagi went back to his normal self, until Misaki mentioned about giving one of the bear souvenirs from Takahiro to Keiichi, that Usagi told him that he should consider on starting to live all by himself as he was going to school, of course he was damned confused, shaken up, messed up, it was unsettling, Usagi was never, never like that, till now, which when he returned home, he had to change his clothes real quick but still wore the scarf, the scarf Usagi gave him, then he asked Usagi about it, but this resulted into big yells, fights, they trashed about the place, mostly Misaki did the damage himself,_

"_Why? Why? Usagi-san?!" Misaki screamed, Usagi then stayed silent, Misaki had asked Usagi why he was acting strange at first, which Usgai complain on how dense Misaki is, that made a nerve snapped on Misaki, making him step on the land mine, bringing up Akihiko's family, work, involvements, into it, about his unrequited love for his brother, Takahiro,-who was much denser- he didn't give Usagi a chance to speak who had been trying to call out to him, he shadowed his eyes, finally letting himself loose, "Is it because of what senpai said?" he hissed, Usagi flinched but didn't answer, "Usagi—Usami-sensei…tell me…" Usagi didn't reply, "Have you…_

_GROWN TIRED OF ME?"_

_Usagi flinched, his eyes widening, he opened his mouth then closed it again, Misaki who had balled his fists, loosened a bit only for it to tighten further, he gritted his teeth, he didn't mind the tears that had appeared, "Fine! I get it! I won't bother you anymore!" he screamed,_

"_Misa—" Usagi tried to call out to him only to be voiced out,_

"_If you want me out of your life so badly then just said so!" Misaki yelled, Usagi's eyes widened, Misaki glared, his eyes full of hatred, jealousy, and betrayal, his tears didn't help, hearing no reply, he added, "You know what?" with that he pulled the scarf off of his neck, that would've strangulated him if he didn't pulled it swiftly, he threw it to Usagi who stepped back, but it hit his chest, but caught it, his eyes widening further, "You can give that to senpai if you want!" Misaki glared, before shadowing his eyes, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! I WANTED TO KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT…Y-Y-YOU…" he sobbed, "I DON'T NEED YOU! DAMNED RABBIT!"_

"_Misa—" but before Usagi could call out to stop him, the small brunette had ran past him, ran to the door and shut it behind him with a loud slam,_

===_End of Flashback_===

It hurt like hell, I didn't know what was wrong with Usagi-san, nor what I did to make him act like that, but I don't care anymore, not even if there was an off-season snowstorm coming, and I am wearing this useless clothing that had given me nothing but cold…but what do I care? I don't have anyone, not anymore, the storm was getting bigger than it was, I had run away from Usagi-san's condo, I didn't know where I was going. Neither did I care, all I know is that I'm in some alley, where I am wearing this not-so warm clothes, and a snowstorm is ought to come, but I didn't have any strength to get up, my legs have given away hours ago form all of my running, I actually passed by some people I know, or they just know me, and called out to me what was wrong but I blocked them all out, it had gotten more colder, even if I call for help it would be useless, my voice wasn't working anymore, and if they did, I would only end up stuttering, and more like muttering to myself, and it would hurt my lungs if I try to scream, so I didn't even attempted, I am in the middle of nowhere, I don't know where I am, nor where I am supposed to be, I don't want to think anymore, I stared at the hard cement block where snow started to pile, some even piled on me, I hadn't move for quite a while now, I don't care if someone was searching for me, I didn't care anymore, all I know that my body is getting number, that my eyelids are growing heavy and tired, I couldn't care nonetheless, my fingers had gone pale, no, probably I had gone pale dead already, I couldn't feel my body at all, except for the pain in my heart, it had just been split into two, and been crushed to million pieces, but I didn't care, I had gotten away a great distance from Usagi-san's condo, I don't care anymore, not even if I wind up dead, I just want all of this to stop, I want this clenching of my heart to stop, I want the pain to stop, I then stared at the now covered cement in snow, it had reach my ankles, I just stared at it lifelessly, I know that my lips are already blue, I know that I had already turned white, but I don't and won't care, before I have been afraid of it, but now, I don't care if it starts mocking me, laughing at me,

'_Baka Usagi…'_ then my eyelids went heavier, my head ached before it disappeared, my head feels light, but my heart only tightened, it had grown hard to breathe, my heart also felt heavy, that I somehow want to cut the veins off of it from my chest to stop the weight, my vision started to blur, my ears was ringing, I blinked, it wasn't going to help, then, I slowly closed my eyes darkness consumed, soon a blurred image is seen, it looked familiar, when it got clearer, 'Usagi-san…' he smiled like he usually does, that I couldn't help but smile in return, but it didn't last long as I felt tears streamed down my cheeks,

"Misaki…I love you…" I heard him say, that was when I know, no, knew it, his face was close now, like he was going to land a kiss, that I actually carved for, I could've grabbed his face and apologize, but my body wouldn't move and instead it become totally numb, I couldn't move at all,

"I love you too…Usagi-san…" that I have managed to say out clear, but I didn't mind happy at what I did,

"isaki…" someone was calling me, the image of him had disappeared, which only made my heart clench tighter, I could feel myself slipping, "saki…" the voice grew fainter, it was familiar though, and it had this concerned but warm soothing tone to it, I smiled, before I let myself sleep, with a small smile attached on my face, tears still there, and as I was losing conscious, the last thing I heard before I was consumed in darkness was,

"MISAKI!"


	2. The Pain of the Loss

It's Cold

[Akihiko's POV]

I'm such an idiot! I should've stopped him! He didn't know an off-season snow storm was coming! I then looked at the skies, the said storm was approaching and have really come close, I panted and looked around Misaki is usually so predictable, but here I am looking for him, with no clue whereas he might be! I gripped my hand tighter, my hand that held his scarf, the scarf he threw at me, the scarf I had given to him, the scarf he REJECTED, why in the hell didn't I stop him when I can?! I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to be bad as THIS! I clenched my fist tighter than ever making my knuckles white,

'_Where are you Misaki?' _was the only four words that kept me busy as I ran around, towards the storm, some civilians had told me to go back home and it's dangerous, but no, I don't and wouldn't want me to enjoy the warmth of my house snuggling to it, while Misaki is out there freezing to death, just the thought of it made me shiver, I had to find him, and I won't rest nor seek a shelter until I do so, until I have him safe in my arms, I would apologize as many times as I would, I would tell him I love you until he says it back, I have to find him, I MUST find him, I ran whilst looking around every alley was, every hiding spots, he has got to be here somewhere, then a gush of wind suddenly blew, it was strong, strong enough to make me shiver, my eyes widened, then what about Misaki? _'Misaki…'_ then an image of him popped in my head, what he was wearing earlier, the fact that he didn't bring his jacket with him, I gritted my teeth for my stupidity, why in fucking hell didn't I brought his coat along?! He was so easily predictable, why did he have to be so hard to find now?! I had tried calling him on his phone, but there was no signal! Fucking weather had just to storm in now, then another gush of wind blew, much more stronger than last time that I have to grip Misaki's scarf harder to prevent it from flying away, I shivered again, I am wearing my clothes and snugged in my scarf, but if those to gush of wind were able to make me shiver as hell, then what about Misaki? He only had on him his sweat shirt, pants and shoes, and, and, _his life_, his life was in danger, in grave danger, then again I ran still looking around every corner, when I suddenly bumped into someone, that had too much force that I had to land on my butt on the ground,

"Oi, watch where you're going! Er—Akihiko?" a familiar voice said, my head snapped up and looked at Hiroki, "What are you doing here? You should be at home! Go back it's dangerous!" he said, I glanced at the man behind him, it was the blue-black haired man, the same man who said that he claimed Hiroki, and interrupted our talk, but now I don't care,

"Misaki…" I muttered, Hiroki raised a confused brow,

"Huh?"

"Misaki, where's Misaki, have you seen him?!" I asked as I grabbed his coat's collar, Hiroki jolted at my sudden actions as the man behind him looked like he wanted to shove me away, but probably stopped himself when I asked,

"Misaki? Who?" Hiroki asked,

"He's your student, Kamijou!" I yelled, his eyes widened,

"Takahashi?" he questioned I nodded, he then shoved my hand away, I let him go, "I saw him running towards that dire—" he pointed the path behind him, which was just straight down, without letting him finish I immediately dashed towards it after a muttering a small thanks, that he probably didn't hear, "Oi! Did something happened?!" he yelled after, but I no longer listened and made my way, though he did sound worried, but I didn't let it bother me, I was more worried about Misaki, then it became colder, I could see tiny fogs escaped my breaths, this wasn't good, Misaki was…my eyes widened, it started snowing! No probably the snowing had reached here! It was still smooth, and slowly pilling up, looked around the place is tinted with a small moist of foggy white, it was still thin, but I know that it will get thicker sometime soon, and that the snow will get stronger, the wind was now making whistling sounds, "hiko…" I could hear Hiroki calling me from a distance, but I didn't pay them any attention and ran deeper down the path, the mist thickening as every step I take, getting colder as every second ticked, this wasn't a good sign, I looked around, there were more piles of snows now, which meant, it had been snowing here for a while, the wind frequently blew, but it was still gentle but there's no telling if it'll stay like that, it won't be long till a blizzard starts to blow through, more snowflakes fell, I could hear Hiroki still calling for me, but it grew fainter as I ran down the path, I could now hear my own breathing, my throat had become hoarse and dry,

"Mi-Misaki!" I called, no response, "Misaki! Answer me!" I looked around looking around, despite the fog had almost blocked the view, but I could make out figures, I only needed a curled up human, with his chin rest on his knees that is brought up to his chest hugged by both of his arms, figure hiding in an alley to know, I pursed my eyes to see better, to adjust to the not blinding whiteness, but it was consuming, I looked around panting, my heart clenched, the weather was getting worse, and I still have yet to find him, I ran further in the fog, I don't know where he is, the temperature was dropping rapidly now, I looked around, "Misaki!" I yelled louder this time, now from the sight of the streets, the fog was now thicker, the snow had piled up that would brush against my ankles, this wasn't any better, it was getting worse than worse! I then ran further in the mist, "Misaki!" I called again, my voice slightly cracking, "Misaki, answer me!" I tried again, and again no response, I looked around, I could feel my heart sink, tears blurring my sight, which I quickly wiped away, _'Please…don't take him away…Please…I…I…I can't live without him…'_ I then felt tears form again on my eyes, then when I looked at my far left, there in a very small alley, was a human figure hiding, curled up into a ball, I squinted my eyes for a better looked, my eyes widened, it was…

_Misaki_…

He was there…hugging himself, I felt my heart clenched as two emotions punctured me, the emotion of guilt, and the other of relief, the guilt to have let him go through this pain, and I broke him just earlier, and relief that I have found him, but now he was cold and needed warmth, I felt my cheeks numb a bit, wait, I'm smiling? I looked at my hand that held his scarf before looking up, and running towards him, "Misaki!" I called inaudibly though he should've heard it, but he didn't budge, or maybe he didn't hear me, as I got closer I took note of his shoulder tensing up and cooling down, which is when I finally took note of the glistening trail on his pale cheeks, my heart clenched harder this time, his crying, my smile dropped, he's crying…_because of me_, he's crying, I approached closer, my eyes widend, he wasn't seeing in this world anymore, his eyes were already dull and jaded, it had no light, nor the bright color of its shade, as if someone mixed a pile of gray strappings to it, and that someone would be _me_, "Misaki…" I whispered, he didn't react, my tears streamed down, "Misaki!" I called louder this time, I ran next to him and pulled him to me, ignoring the snow the fell from him or on me, his chin over my shoulder, I hugged him, trying to give him warmth that he needs right now, then I felt my heart stop, my eyes widened, I clenched my hand in his soft brown locks, I can't believe it, I couldn't believe it, I don't WANT to believe it, I gripped him tighter, as my tears streamed down and soaking his sweater, he wasn't…

_Breathing_…

I pulled him away to look at him, his eyes were now distant, half lidded and tired, he looked lifeless as he took no record of my actions, my voice, my warmth, nor the fact that I am _HERE_, I shook him slightly, "Misaki…" I whimpered, no reaction, no sign of him returning, I shook him again harder this time, "Misaki? Misaki!" I called, he still wasn't breathing, his lips had now blue-ish tint, his color had drain from him, he was so pale, as if his blood was taken from him, my tears dripped on him, but he didn't feel it, he wasn't responding, I didn't care of my surroundings, if he could've respond he would've shoved me away saying that he was fine, he would've tried to get away from me, he would've complained, argued, protested, but none of it were heard nor brought up, he stayed silent this time, lifeless, unfeeling, unnerving, not jerking when he should, why? Why? I didn't care anymore, all I wanted was him to come back, all I wanted was for Misaki to come back, to come back to me, I could hear myself whimper, but I didn't care anymore, he's my love, my true love, I'm not…no…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! I shook him again, now my tears dropped on his cheeks, mixing with his own, I wiped his tears away, if only he would've reacted when I did that, but then nothing, he didn't, and the last thing I ever did was hurt him, I then pressed my hand on his chest, my heart clenched as every second ticked, and every snow had piled,

*thump* My eyes widened, I pressed further,

*Thump…Thump…* It was weak but, he's alive, I shook him again,

"Misaki…Misaki…please…I know you can hear…please…" there was no reaction in his eyes, I whimpered, "Please…Misaki…please, breathe!" I said whilst shaking him, his body was ice cold, he had gone paler, "Misaki…please…" I called again, no reaction, "Misaki…please don't leave me…" I said gripping him tighter, before holding him close to me, "I'm sorry…" I whispered to his ear, he didn't twitch nor even the slightest bit react, but just stayed like that, I pulled him away to look at him, he didn't know, he seemed unaware, unaware of his surroundings, unaware, he didn't know that he wasn't breathing, he didn't know that he wasn't seeing, he didn't know that he was being hugged, called, and…and…

I choked, before I took note, his half lidded, tired, dull, lifeless eyes were starting to close, my eyes widened, his heartbeat was going slower, quieter, fainter,

"No…no…no…no, no, no…" I shook my head, "Misaki…don't…die…please…" I begged, but it wasn't working, my breath hitched, before hugging him close, my lips touching his cold numb ear, "Misaki…please…don't go…Misaki, I-I love you…" I said, now my tears freely streamed down, soaking his shoulder, it felt him twitch for a second,

"…Hm…I love you too…Usagi-san…" he answered, my eyes widened, I then pulled him away, to look at him, he now somehow had a small smile on his face,

'_No…'_ his eyes closed, _'No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!' _"Mi—saki…" I called my voice cracking as I swallowed a lump, _'Please don't do this to me…Please…' _"Misaki," I called again, I shook him, "MISAKI!" I screamed, it was the loudest of all, but he didn't move, he didn't budge, he didn't react, I then buried my face to his shoulder, "Misaki… please…I-I can't…" I gripped his brown locks tighter, his chest was touching my own, but no thumping, his heartbeat had stopped, I then laid him on the ground before I started pressing both hands on his chest right on top of his heart and started pumping, also reminding myself to not to push so hard, so to not to bruise him or possibly break some of his ribs, _'Misaki…Misaki…Misaki…'_ I then parted his lips open before pushing my own to his, and breathed to him, but he wasn't showing any reaction, _'Please…Misaki…'_ I then pumped on his chest again, but then still no reaction, I then repeated the methods, "Misaki…" I called, _'Please…Misaki…come back…'_ "PLEASE LIVE!" I yelled, more tears formed on my eyes that immediately fell on him, some on the ground, I then again continued the method, "MISAKI!" I called again, it wasn't working…Misaki…I then buried my face to his shoulder, I could tell that it was horribly soaked wet with my tears, but then I didn't want to move away, I just wanted to hold him tight, I want to hold him close, closer than anything, if he was going somewhere, I would follow him, even if he finds someone he'll love and deserve…no, I can't let him go…I know I am being selfish but I don't want to let him go, I held him tighter, I didn't want to let him go, I want to be next to him, if he's going somewhere far away, a place no one could pin point then let me come with him, living a life without him would be useless, it would be meaningless, "Misaki…" I cried, if he'll die right here, then let me be with him, if I'll have to live, then take away my voice and give it to him, in exchange for his life, bring him back, bring him back, to me…I sobbed as fogs escaped my breaths they were thicker this time, it had gotten colder, my breath hitched, blocking out everything, my fingers had become numb from the cold, I wanted the cold to actually freeze my heart, and make the stabbing, clenching pain to go away, "Please don't leave me…I love you…" I whispered, my voice was now dry, and hoarse it hurt to speak, now more tears streamed down my cheeks, "I love you…" I whispered again, I then rocked both of us back and forth, though I only managed to rock his upper half, "I love you…" I said again, my throat hurt, it was sore, dumb and it was now stinging, "I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…" I chanted over and over again, my ears started ringing, my heart clenched, stronger than ever, it had begun hard to breathe, my eyes started to blur, I was losing my vision as a black fog tried to consume me, darkness was creeping up to me now, but I didn't mind as long as he was with me, as long as he is in my arms, when a faint but clear voice went through me,

"AKIHIKO!"

**(A/N: Okay, I know this sounds all…somehow confusing, so before anyone complains, I'll explain; when Usagi found Misaki, Misaki was never breathing since, he was just convincing himself, re-read the chapter one to know, if you still can't understand it just feel free to drop your review about it or PM me for explanation, I can't explain it here, and I don't wanna, I know that I didn't put this on the previous chap, but I don't own Junjou Romantica, it belongs to Shungiku-sensei… also, I don't know why I somehow make it end the same way I did before, I'm sorry for the slow update I was actually planning on updating on the day after I posted the first chap, but then exams had just to drop in that I had been busy studying so sorry, this is DakrAlchemistAssassin, at your service…also for those who are wondering, I don't know if I'll put up some heavy themed yaoi on this…So if I can't sorry in advance…Also before I forget, Thank you very much for those who reviewed; hiyokocchi, , Mara911, and Guest, also for those who followed; , thunderpants009, hiyokocchi, dragneellover269, Misaki789, Mara911, Lovely Bunny-chan, and Emery Loves Emeralds, for those who have favorite; **** , thunderpants009, hiyokocchi, dragneellover269, and Misaki789, this story, Thank you so much! Until then...CHAO~!)  
**


	3. The Pain of the Truth

It's Cold

[Hiroki's POV]

I and Nowaki were strolling down the road, with our hands locked together, I told him to stop but he's way to persistent, it was our day off, and we had decided to go out for a while, we then come across a shop that had TV displays, that is currently switching from every channel to another, then come to a halt on one channel,

|_"Breaking News! Another off-season snowstorm has come!"_| the reporter said, this gathered people's attention, we stop in front of it, the screen showed different places that is filled with thick snows, some were even passing by, strong winds gushing through could be clearly seen, whenever an off-season snowstorm comes there is no telling when it'll stop, |_"It had started from the Western part of Japan, Osaka had been forcedly covered, everyone is advised to stay indoors as soon as possible an—"_| with that the screen went dead, with the usual signal,

|"_Please Standby…_"|

People then started whispering about, I then took out my phone, no signal…

*Rumble*

Then everyone stared at the source, thick grey patch of clouds could be seen, I and Nowaki were about to head back to our new apartment when,

"Oi! Don't go there—"

"That's dangerous!"

"Kid, go home!" I then stared at the commotion my eyes widened to see Takahashi ran about towards the storm,

"OI! TAKAHASHI!—" I called but it seemed that he blocked it all out, Nowaki stared, I somehow had a bad feeling about this, and the need to call Akihiko if it were not for the storm to actually block off the network's signals,

"Hiro-san, who was that?" Nowaki asked, concern in his voice,

"My student…" I answered absent-mindedly, I somehow wanted to chase after him but I stopped myself, despite the fact that the bad feeling lingered,

===A little bit Earlier===

[Third Person's POV]

After Misaki had left rushing out of Usagi's condo, Akihiko clenched his fists, gripping Misaki's scarf in his right hand, gritting his teeth he then knocked down the vase closest to him,

*Crash*

Then he knocked down a lamp,

*Thud* *Clank* *Crash* *Thud* *Thump* *Crash*

Akihiko panted he had crashed about the place, destroying all of Misaki's cleaning, feeling anger rise up to him, he gripped his right hand and was about to throw what he had been holding, but stopped when he realized what it was, he lowered his hand,

"Misaki…I—" he muttered shadowing his eyes, a glistening tear then trickled down his cheek, "I love you…" he whispered, before he slumped on the floor, his hand slumping to his side, accidentally brushing the remote control that switched on his TV,

|_"Breaking News! Another off-season snowstorm has come!"_| His head shot up when he heard it, |_"It had started from the Western part of Japan, Osaka had been forcedly covered, everyone is advised to stay indoors as soon as possible an—"_| his eyes widened,

'_Everyone…' _a thought struck him, "Misaki…" he muttered, he then hurriedly pulled out his phone, he grunted before throwing it aide,

*Clank* *Thud*

"Useless!" there was no signal, he then hurriedly grab his jacket and scarf and wore it, he then gripped Miski's scarf tighter, before rushing out of his condo with one motivation,

'_Finding Misaki…'_

===Present===

[Hiroki's POV]

I and Nowaki were heading towards our apartment as I focused on my phone trying to contact Akihiko as I have seen Takahashi earlier, and before I knew it, my vision blacked out for a while before returning making me realized that I had just bumped into someone, good thing Nowaki was here, as he caught me right in his arms, but that didn't changed the fact that the perp. gave me a headache,

"Oi, watch where you're going!" I yelled before looking at the person who landed on the ground, I thought it was some guy who was hurrying to get home, but then I realized who it was, "Er—Akihiko?" was all I could utter, I blinked, he looked in a hurry, he held one scarf in one hand, which I found odd, _'He's already wearing one…'_, then a thought struck me, as he looked at me, "What are you doing here? You should be at home! Go back it's dangerous!" I yelled at him, temporarily forgetting the fact that my phone fell on the ground,

"Misaki…" he muttered, I raised a brow confused at the sudden uttering,

"Huh?" was the only thing I could muster,

"Misaki, where's Misaki, have you seen him?!" he asked grabbing my coat's collar, making me jolt at the sudden action, Nowaki was about to shove him off, if not for the fact I signaled him with my hand, which was unnoticed by Akihiko,

"Misaki? Who?" I asked confused,

"He's your student, Kamijou!" he yelled gripping my coat tighter, my eyes widened, I have never seen this side of Akihiko, sure I've seen desperate sometimes, but not like this, not searching for a person,

"Takahashi?" I asked, he nodded, then a memory hit me, making me remember the fact why I had been so fucking focused on the phone, I shove his hand away, which he let go as regain my composure, "I saw him running towards that dire—" I said pointing the path straight down the road, but before I could finish he immediately dashed towards it, after mumbling something under his breath, "Oi! Did something happened?!" I yelled, now facing the direction, but he ignored and kept on running, entering the small mist that formed, I muttered a curse, if he goes deeper in there, the temperature, weather, and condition wouldn't be that good, I faced Nowaki, who stared at the fog concerned etched on his face, "Nowaki…" I called getting his attention, "I'm sorry, but can we wait a little while longer on getting home?" I asked, I am now worried for my friend, and my student, something happened and I know it, Nowaki's eyes flashed in jealousy, but it went away replaced by determination and motivation, which hid his concern perfectly,

"Yes…it's okay…let's help him look?" he said as if reading my thoughts, I smiled and nodded,

"I'll make it up you…" I said he nodded, "I promise…" I muttered, before grabbing my phone and running towards the same direction, when we entered the fog, I immediately took note of the softly falling white substance, my eyes widened, the temperature was worse than I had thought, I then looked straight, I could still see Akihiko's figure, "AKIHIKO!" I yelled but he just went forward, faster even, Fuck, why does everyone around me have to have those fast long legs? Even Nowaki can run faster than that, but he kept his pace with me, he smiled at me reassuringly, I nodded smiling back, "AKIHIKO!" I called again, soon his figure slowly disappeared in the fog, "Shit…" I muttered trying to run faster as the temperature dropped, I also looked around knowing who Akihiko was searching for, while running deeper I could hear Akihiko's voice calling 'Misaki, Misaki…' over and over, whilst I called him, but he made no answer to me, and focused on his own search, "Tsk…why does he have to be so stubborn?! Takahashi could've gone to his family!" I muttered, not noticing the fact that my hands had gone numb, I only took note when Nowaki grabbed it in his giving it an assuring squeeze, I looked at him,

"You're cold, Hiro-san…" he said, he was also worried, I made him worried, I looked down,

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, we were probably very deep in the fog now, it was colder, the fog was thicker, I looked at the snow tainted ground, feeling guilt,

"It's okay…" he said reassuringly, "Hiro-san wants to help Usami-sensei…if Hiro-san wants that, then I would want to see Hiro-san happy, I know I already have your heart Hiro-san…I trust you…" he said making a light blush tint my cheeks, he then landed a chaste kiss on my lips, "Come on, we still have to look for the person he's looking for…" he said smiling, I nodded, before looking for Takahashi, the man Akihiko is looking for, and yelling his name in attempt to get his attention, but all of it went on deaf ears, I was running out of breath because of the thick fog, it had become harder to breathe, I could feel my legs giving up sometime soon, which they actually did,

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki called kneeling next to me, I coughed,

"Don't…" I said before coughing again, "Worry…I'm fine…" I continued, I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like it was glued to the ground, I didn't know that I was that cold, until Nowaki actually hugged me,

"Hiro-san, we're almost there, please hold on…" he whispered near my ear, it was soothing, yet at the same time filled with concern, his breath on my ear was warm, I wanted this to last longer,

"Nowaki…" I whispered, he kissed my numb ear,

"Yes, Hiro-san?" he replied,

"I—" I was about to say what I always say, but I remembered Akihiko, "I-I-I gotta help Akihiko look for Takahashi…" I said, I looked at him, worried of his response, I expected him to be jealous, and angry, but now he smiled warmly, he nodded,

"Un…" came his response, I chuckled, as tears found its way on the rims of my eyes,

"Thank you…" I said, he nodded, before helping me stand up, holding my hand, he gave it a squeeze, I nodded before we run down the path, loking around for the silverette, he really is a troublemaker, he haven't changed at all, a thought crossed me, it was somehow nostalgic, when we find Takahashi, I have to thank him for bringing the light of the world to Akihiko, we ran deeper, somehow we couldn't hear any yelling anymore, it didn't feel good, it was only for a while when I and Nowaki stopped, it was colder, and we were running as far as my legs limits' could reach, but then we didn't see nor hear a sign of anyone else, if Akihiko had head back we could've come across him, if he turned to another direction would be a different story, we stopped, we were sure we should've caught up to him, both of us were out of breaths, we could hear the wind's whistling, I looked down at the ground, before taking note, _'Footprints…'_ my eyes widened in realization, if there was a wall next to me I could've slammed my head on it, for not thinking of it earlier, _'Fuck! Why didn't I thought of that?! Obviously I could follow him!'_ I mentally yelled at myself, now following the footprints, Nowaki following my lead, we were silent for a while, Akihiko sure runs fast, faster than usual,

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki suddenly called breaking the silence, I didn't look at him though,

"Hm?"

"That student of yours…that's the person Usami-sensei is looking for isn't it?" he asked, I nodded figuring that he is actually looking at me, as I focused on the footprints,

"Yeah, why?" I replied,

"Um…there's only one set of footprints…" Nowaki said, I then looked at the footprints, my eyes widened, as if reading my thoughts he said, "I don't think that and I'm not saying that Takahashi-san have ran off someplace else, either Usami-sensei had covered his footprints, or the snow had covered it, but still even though it has covered his footprints, then some trails should be left, seeing none, then Usami-sensei is heading the right direction…" I blinked, Nowaki can be very carrying when needed, and now he is very soothing, I could only nod as we followed the path, the wind whistling about, the way the temperature was dropping was definitely not a good sign, never once had been, while our eyes were fixed on the ground, our ears were straining to hear some noises, even the faintest ones, with our hands entwined together, even I don't want to admit it, I'm actually glad that Nowaki is here with me, because in this state, if you looked for someone alone, then you'll end up getting lost, especially in this mist, I could even see my own breaths, the footprints were getting fainter on every step we take, as the snow was now rapidly gathering up, heaving a sigh, I shot my head up getting Nowaki's attention,

"Oi! Akihiko!" I yelled,

"Usami-san!" Nowaki then followed my lead, I looked around desperate for any figures, silhouettes, or any sign of someone there, or even a yell, or a scream as a response, a wailing, begging, a cry for help, okay, now that seemed out of it, no matter what, Akihiko would never do such—

"PLEASE LIVE!" my eyes widened, it was faint, and far, but I could tell that it was clearly Akihiko, a lump immediately formed on my throat, my eyes widened, I swallowed, I glanced at Nowaki who stared back at me, we nodded at each other, before running towards to where we think the source of Akihiko's voice is at, he was quite far, "MISAKI!" his voice was a bit louder, which meant we were near, but then his voice sounded like he had been sobbing, and his voice was cracking,

'_He's…crying?'_

I shook my head shoving the thought on the back of my mind, I and Nowaki fastened our pace, ignoring how the temperature was worse out here, then on the corner of my eyes, I saw two figures in an alley way, which I and Nowaki just passed, I halted, making a screech of the heel of my shoes, Nowaki immediately took note, then assisted me as I almost slipped, regaining my composure, we ran towards the alley, when I got there, my eyes widened, there Akihiko hugged the upper-half of Takahashi, as if it was the end of the world, his face buried on the brunette's shoulder, the way he rocked both of them back and forth was a sign, I then observed Takahashi, then froze, I felt my blood cold, Takahashi was white as snow, a blue-ish tint could be seen under his eyes and on his lower lip, no fog was coming out of him, my eyes widened further when I took in his clothing, it was just a sweat shirt, khaki pants, and his shoes, no coats nor scarf or anything to keep him warm, or at least less colder, then Akihiko started swaying,

"This is not good…" I heard Nowaki mutter, the snow that had piled up reached to our ankles, which it was harder to walk towards them,

"Akihiko!" I called, but he seemed to be in his own little, "Dammit…" I cursed, Nowaki had told me before about frostbite, and judging from Akihiko's reactions, he wasn't only suffering from frostbite, furthermore, the coldness can make your ears ring, and hear nothing, but the deafening sound, it can make your vision blur to nothingness despite your eyes are still open, and worse, it gets harder to breathe, "Akihiko! Get away from there!" I yelled again, I could hear him mutter something, no repeating the same words over and over, yes, that's what he is doing, and he's not muttering it, his whispering it to Takahashi, I then pried my ears to hear what he was saying,

"…ove…ou…" I raised a brow, taking another hard step on the ground earning the crunching of the snow, "I love you…" he said, my eyes widened,

"Nowaki! Get them out of there! Take Takahashi to the hospital!" I barked, Nowaki had stood frozen, but soon regained his composure when I made the command and nodded,

"Hai…" came his answer, before he strode his way over,

"Akihiko! Get out of there! We'll get him to the hos—" my eyes widened, Akihiko had been here for a while, and judging the way he grips Takahashi, the way he swayed, the way he almost fell over, then that means the frost is also getting to him! I muttered a curse under my breath, taking another hard step, it was getting harder the nearer I got to them, "Dammit…AKIHIKO!" with that last call, he dropped to the side with an 'oof!' the snow crunched at their weight, his eyes were now dull, and lifeless, tears visibly in sight, I never seen him cry, then slowly he closed his eyes, "Shit…" I then walked faster, Nowaki then went pass me,

"Hiro-san, please carry Takahashi-kun, I'll take care of Usami-sensei! Let's get them to the hospital!" Nowaki said as he reached them, taking Akihiko off of Takahashi, I nodded, I was about to take Takahaqshi, when I noticed a scarf tightly clutched in Akihiko's hand, then it hit me, it was Takahashi's scarf, shoving the another thought on the back of my mind, I then carried Takahashi on my back, grunting in the process, as Nowaki too carried Akihiko on his back, we glanced at each other before nodding, and started running out of the alley way, panting,

"Shit, Nowaki which way?!" I cursed looking around the mist,

"Hiro-san don't panic or we'll really get lost, stay focus!" Nowaki said also looking around, then he closed his eyes as if picturing the streets unfazed, he opened them, "This way!" he said leading the way, I nodded and followed him, he also made sure to not to run too fast or I might strode away, and Takahashi was also in the worse situation, so he needed treatment more than Akihiko needed it, "This way!" Nowaki yelled again, I followed as he took the lead, soon after all the screaming, and keeping up to each other, we finally saw the hospital in sight, I could relief, but then not so soon, there's no telling if, no, he'll go through it, when we got inside, we immediately got the attention of the nurses and doctors, seeing the two people on our backs, the doctors immediately barked orders around, as the nurses rushed to do it, in no time, Takahashi and Akihiko were taken to the operating room, while I and Nowaki were offered refreshments, and blankets, Nowkai tried ot offer help to the doctors as he was also one of them, but they refused saying he needed to rest a bit before helping them, which I told him to do so, I sighed as I seated outside the operating room, the hospital was packed with people who got frostbite and whatnot, but now all I care about is Akihiko and my student, I don't know why, but I know that Takahashi is such a special and important person to Akihiko to actually make Akihiko like that, never once in my life, I had seen Akihiko so messed up, even when he saw Takahashi with his senpai, and that senpai, Sumi would ruffle Takahashi's hair or something, Akihiko would immediately get jealous, scowling, groaning, venting his anger out on poor non-living objects, then a nurse went out of the operating room, carrying a clip board,

"Family of Usami-sama? Is someone here for Usa—" she called, I stood up,

"Ah, his family isn't here, only us…" I said gesturing to both me and Nowaki, she nodded, knowing the fact that the networks are out in the storm, "How's Akihiko?" I asked, she blinked at my familiarization with the author but shook it off,

"Well, Usami-sama is fine, he was just on the beginning of the frostbite stage, so he should be fine, once his all warmed up, and once he gets his rest," she answered smiling, I nodded, I was about to ask about Takahashi but Nowaki got ahead of me,

"What about Takahashi-kun?" the nurse smile immediately dropped replaced by one of worry and concern,

"Well, Misa-er Takahashi-sama's condition is still unstable…" she said, by the way she said it, it seemed that she knows Takahashi well enough to be on first name terms on him, and which is proven by the worry etched on her face, but what got me worried was his condition, I was worried of his condition, knowing it would make a dead pang effect on Akihiko, "He had suffered the further stages of frostbite, even the doctors are doing their very best to get him back, his heartbeat already had died out four times already," she said, her voice was cracking, but the news shocked me further, "An-d the more his heart dies out, the harder he is to be brought back…I-" she then covered her mouth and nose, silently sobbing, Nowaki took note,

"You've said enough…tell me if they need anything I'll what I can to help," she raised her head at that, and he smiled, she nodded,

"I'll keep a keen eye, Kusama-sensei…" she answered before bowing and leaving the two of us, I and Nowaki then took our seats, I gripped the mug, which I had been drinking my hot chocolate from, tighter, Nowaki took note before putting his hand on my back, I nodded, before leaning on his shoulder, I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off, despite the smell of sanitizers and anti-biotic,

**(A/N: Uwah…okay…to tell you frankly I never expected this ending, but don't worry, this isn't the last of it, anyway, thank you for those who supported me!QwQ You really made me tempted enough to want to quickly update this! Despite this has already clenched my heart many times already! Don't blame me! I really cried writing this! Anyway, I know that Hiroki's part, or this chapter isn't that all emotional like the first and second chapters, I'm sorry if you were expecting more of it, but really, we need to get out of that tension even for a bit, no? Hahahah…I don't even know what the hell I'm saying, curse me if you must, just don't kill me…XD…Also sorry if I couldn't have updated any faster! I'm a bad author! I was tempted to write a smut for Takano's birthday! Which I actually ended up doing! Also I didn't expect this to be longer…so sorry…T-T…Also I'm really sorry on those who I disappointed on this chappie…if I had made any mistakes, grammar or spelling errors please point it out! It'll help me a lot, or even if it's an information I accidentally left out, also I have no idea what happens to someone when they get a frostbite, nor its symptoms, it doesn't snow here in Philippines you see…so, I'm sorry if my information's all messed up, anyway how's this one? This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service. Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, hell, it's already one in the morning XD.**

**CHAO~!)**


	4. The Pain of Not Knowing

It's Cold

[Nowaki'sPOV]

I waited at the seats, when Hiro-san fell asleep I asked the nurse to let him lay down somewhere, which, they laid him next to Usami-sensei, who was just out of the operation a while ago, just seconds after Hiro-san passed out, I had asked other doctors if I could help with something but they always rejected saying I'm the patients' acquaintance and I need to be there when they needed me, which I just gave up to, knowing that Hiro-san would appreciate it, then the same nurse who told us both Usami-sensei's and Takahashi-kun's condition approached me, with a smile,

"Do you need something, Kusama-sensei?" she asked, now I remember she was the part-timer, also studies at Mitsuhashi University, but not in literature, only in arts, visual arts and com-sci, which made me wonder why did she take as a nurse as her part-time job, I smiled and shook my head,

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" I said, she nodded, she was about to take her leave when, "Oh, right what was your name again?" I asked, she turned around and smiled, before making a swift twirl facing me, her raven black lock swayed on the wind, her reddish-brown eyes gleamed, is it just me or she's acting a bit off? She put her finger to her mouth and winked,

"That's a secret, Kusama-san…" she giggled, I blinked, no one in the hospital had called me '-san', if not for them to call me by my first name, she then turned around walking away, now that you mention it, there was no ID on her, that said her surname, seeing a doctor come near, I called him,

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked, seeing that she was still near, which I found odd for a nurse to actually let down their hairs, especially hers as she has a waist length one, I pointed at her,

"Umm…sorry for taking your time, but who is she?" I asked, the doctor then followed to where my finger was pointing, before he looked like realization hit him,

"Well, if you're wondering she's not a nurse actually, she came here with someone, who went missing weeks ago, which she said that that someone might come back here, and she started helping out ever since, we even gave her permission to wear the nurse's outfit, as she also has knowledge about nursing, and she's very kind," he answered, I nodded, "The boss even allowed her to get paid…"

"And her name?" I asked, he smiled at me,

"She's an orphan, in the orphanage they call her Kyou, but she goes with the name…"

"Shiel! Sorry but can you take care of this!" a nurse approached 'Kyou' who smiled and nodded, before taking the clipboard the other nurse gave her,

"Sure thing…" she chirped,

"So, basically everyone calls her Shiel…anyway…I should get going, and Kusama-sensei please watch over the patients you brought with you," I nodded, before starring down at the mug, I know that it wasn't the time to ask about that, but I just wanted to know, I looked back at the operation room, it has been five hours already since we got here, and just a couple of minutes ago when Hiro-san passed out, I sighed, I was tired but I need to stay up for Hiro-san, then a doctor came out of the operating room, carrying a clip board, I spun my head to looked at him, he looked at me, he approached me,

"You're here for Takahashi-kun I presume?" he stated, I nodded,

"Hai,"

"Well, consider yourself luck or unlucky…" he said, I raised a brow, I didn't get where he was going, nor what he meant, "We managed to stabilize Takahashi-kun for now, there's no telling when he'll go haywire again…so we're going to put him in a private room if that's okay with you, Kusama-sensei," I nodded,

"Please do what you must…' I bowed, he returned it,

"Now, I should get going I need to attend to the other patients," he said as he took his leave,

"Thank you for your good work today…" I said, I was about to head towards Takahashi's room to see how he was doing, when realization hit me, I mentally face slapped, I forgot to ask which room he was in! of course I could look, but then that only meant I'll be disturbing someone, sighing I was about to head where Usami-sensei and Hiro-san were resting, and wait for an opportunity to come to ask for Takahashi's room number, when the girl, Shiel, blocked my path, now she is dressed ina warm punk clothing, a beige colored sweat jacket that had a hoodie, which she had a black turtle-neck sweat shirt underneath, she wore baggy light blue pants, and red sneakers,

"252" she said closing her eyes, I raised a brow, she opened them, "Misaki's room is in 252, right across the room where Usami-sensei is in…" she smiled, I nodded, before heading towards the room with her following me from behind, smiling, which actually crept me out, I then felt a shiver run down my spine, when I entered the room, the lights were off, the lights of the hallways were the ones' that gave only the light source to the room, there were three IV's strapped to Takahashi, an oxygen mask, and two oxygen tanks by his side, and a heart monitor that showed his calm heart beats, he had gain some of his color back, but that didn't change the fact that he almost died, many times already, then Shiel sprinted towards Misaki before caressing his cheek with her forefinger, I blinked,

"How did you know Misaki?" I couldn't help but ask, she faced me,

"Hm? That's a secret~!" she chirped giggling, before sitting up, and sprinted out of the room, only to return with a couple of colored papers, and started folding them up like mad, only for all of it to end up into flowers, origamis, she then put it all in the vase, "Since there's no flower shop, that is going to open, so this should do it for now! I'll see ya tomorrow!" she said, before going out of the room, I took one last look at Takahashi, before going out of the room, myself, and walked towards the opposite room, 251,

*Sneeze*

I looked up to see Hiro-san awake, he shivered, he looked at me, before pouting like he usually does,

"Nowaki…I'm cold…" he said his usual phrase I smiled before sprinting towards him and hugged him,

"Hai."

[Third Person's POV]

'_Where am I?' _Akihiko thought as he fluttered his eyes open, eh moaned when he got greeted by a blinding light, _'Ack! The fuck!'_ he cursed as he squeezed his eyes shut, he blinked a couple of times before his sight finally adjusted to the brightness, he looked around, he was in the hospital alright, _'Why am I—'_ he thought over as he observed his surroundings, before his eyes widened,"Misaki!" he yelled without thinking, he heard a yelp right next to him on his right,

*Clatter*

The curtain slid open, revealing Hiroki and Nowaki staring at him, eyes wide,

"Akihiko! You're up!" Hiroki cried standing up, Akihiko then wasted no time, and scanned the room, he wasn't there,

'_Misaki…'_ his thoughts were immediately plagued by the brunette, Hiroki made his way towards Akihiko, only to get pulled by his collar, Akihiko's face dangerously close to his, the author has somehow got his strength from nowhere, "Where's Misaki?!" Akihiko asked whilst shaking Hiroki, who grunted,

"Let me go! Sheesh he's…a wait…Nowaki…" Hiroki wanted to yell at his childhood friend that Misaki was fine, only to make it hit him that he actually didn't know as he had passed out, and when he woke up Nowaki wasn't around that he felt cold, and when Nowaki got there he hadn't asked yet, and that Akihiko had already woken up, he was a restless man alright,

"Hmm? Takahashi-kun is resting on the room across from ours…" Nowaki replied, he was about to continue and explain, when Akihiko had already stood up, and dashed past him,

"Oi! Akihiko you need to rest!" Hiroki yelled, only to get the door shut as his response, he gritted his teeth before standing up himself, and following,Nowaki followed him, when they got to the room, Akihiko was there kneeling by the bedside, holding Misaki's hand in his, he stared at Misaki with a mixture of emotions going through his face and eyes,Hiroki's eyes then landed on Akihiko's hand, he was still holding the scarf, Nowaki then took note, before bending down to Hiroki and whispered,

"The doctors couldn't get it out of his grip no matter what, so they let him hold unto it…" Nowaki whispered, Hiroki just nodded,

"I see…" Akihiko seemed now oblivious to what was happening to his surroundings, of course his coat and scarf were taken off of him, except for Misaki's scarf that is, he is now only wearing his 'casual' clothes, (You know, his usual clothing,)

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered, in his voice worry, fear, guilt and concern were clearly shown, the two Egoist looked at him, he was never like this, save for Nowaki who didn't know, it wasn't long when the door opened and shut with a thud,

"Uwahh, Usami-sensei you have to rest you now…" their heads then snapped towards Shiel who just entered, now carrying white lilies, from who-knows-where she got them, her eyes then snaked at Misaki, there was something with her stare that made Akihiko jealous and glare at her, she raised a brow, "What?! Is it bad to visit a person who you knew for only an hour?!" she huffed before putting the lilies on the opposite side where she put the flower origamis, she then touched the petals gently, a smile etched on her face, a soft one, not a creepy one, she then smiled at them, "Should I ask the doctors to transfer Usami Akihiko-sensei's room to be with one with Misaki here?" she asked gently, no it was a suggestion to be in fact, Akihiko not minding what she just called the brunette immediately agreed,

"YES!" he said, Nowaki glanced at him, before back to her,

"Um, excuse me but, how are you going to convince them?" he asked, she pouted,

"Can't you trust a lady? Sheesh…" with that she walked out of the room scoffing, leaving them alone, Hiroki then glanced back at Akihiko who now put his attention back on Misaki,

"Uh…Akihiko…do you want us to leave you two alone for a while?" he asked, despite that there was ahuge percentage that Akihiko most likely didn't and wouldn't pay attention to him, but got a slow nod from the silverette, he and Nowaki then glanced at each other before nodding going out of the room at the same time, leaving Akihiko by himself, with his unconscious Misaki, yes, his Misaki, his most only precious Suzuki-san,

[Akihiko's POV]

Misaki was so pale when I saw him, I don't care who that raven haired girl is, true she looked like around fifteen or so, but I don't want that bother me for now, it'll only make it worse, I'm glad that Hiroki actually gave me time with Misaki alone, despite that the room's heater was working, and it was pretty much already warm his hand was still cold as ice, thinking back to the way he looked when I found him earlier, I only felt a pang on my chest as my heart clenched, true that he got a bit of his color back, but that didn't change the fact that what he went through earlier had happened, I wanted to believe that it was a dream, but then I only end up with flashbacks on what happened,

"_Have you…_

_GROWN TIRED OF ME?"_Misaki's voice echoed, I could feel tears started to form yet again, I felt myself tense up, but no matter how much I wanted it to go away, yet it lingered, I could feel my feet started to tremble, I squeezed his hand trying to give it warmth, it was still numb, seeing him so pale, so lifeless was enough to scare the living daylights out of me,

'_Misaki…'_

"_If you want me out of your life so badly then just said so!"_

'_No…I…'_

"_You know what?"_

'_No, please don't…please stop…'_

"_You can give that to senpai if you want!"_

'_No, that's not what you think…'_

"_I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! I WANTED TO KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT…Y-Y-YOU…"_

'_Misaki…don't leave me…'_ I bit my lower lip, I felt something warm drip from it, but I didn't bother to pay it any attention, as also something wet and warm trickled down my cheeks, I gripped his hand tighter,

"_I DON'T NEED YOU! DAMNED RABBIT!"_

'_No, don't say that…'_

"…_Hm…I love you too…Usagi-san…"_ I squeezed his hand again, biting my lip even harder, I didn't want to cry, it was all my fault, it was all my fault that this happened! What right do I have to cry?! Those words he said, why did he say it?! Was it because he thought he'll never see me again? No! I won't let him! My tears then dripped on the cold tiled floor, as did my blood from my lip,_"…Hm…I love you too…Usagi-san…"_

'_Make it stop…stop joking with me…'_

"…_Hm…I love you too…Usagi-san…"_

I squeezed his hand tighter than ever, if he was awake he could've yelped and jerked his hand off of mine, but he didn't, he stayed limp, lifeless, unmoving, the only rise and falling of his chest, the silent snoring, the smooth beeping of the heart monitor, were the ones signalling that he's still here,

"Misaki…" I muttered, my voice cracked yet again, as it came out with a whimper, I could taste a sweet warm rusted copper on my tongue, it was blood, my blood, "I…" my breath hitched, "I love you…"

[Shiel'sPOV]

Misaki, what had you got yourself into this time? But really, you were really cold you know….

I sighed as I stood outside of Misaki's room, which now will be together with Usagi, the doctor stood next to me, as we listened to the author, who broke down, chanting those three words over and over as if it would wake up the brunette, I only met Misaki for an hour, and I immediately grew fond of him, just by looking at him earlier made me enough to want to dig my own grave, I was wondering why the silverette was sobbing so hard, from the glare he sent me earlier, made it clear that he is in love with Misaki, or may be Misaki's lover! But it didn't make any sense, when Kusama-san carried them here, Misaki was wearing almost nothing to fight against the cold, no lover would let his lover wear something like that, which in result he went through almost the final stage of frostbite to death, which he was just two stages away, good thing we managed to get him back though also, that author had his scarf and coat, so why did he grip that scarf like it was his lifeline? What exactly happened? I used to be an expert about this stuff, but this time I don't know…nor did I want to know, I glanced at Dr. Kun next to me, he then glared at me, clearly telling me to wait till the man's all sobered up, I just nodded in return, though I was really impatient, I just wanted to slam the door open scaring the living daylights out of that author while exclaiming the good news that I managed to get for just a couple of seconds, but this time I held the urge to do so, I know I can be a real trouble-maker, but then, Misaki, Misaki is a different case, and is sure is this one, but what got me wondering the most is that why would an almighty author as he, be all over an ordinary boy like Misaki? No, I take that back, Misaki may be a commoner, and not good at certain usage of the words, but he has something in him that you can definitely sense that he is different, of course every other people are different, but he's just, let's say unique, no word can ever describe him, I sighed, the sobs then turned fainter and lower, I ruffled my raven-locks out of my eyes, this wasn't getting any better,

"Say…sensei…" I started,

"Hm?" he didn't even bother to turn and look at me, but stared at the ground,

"Any idea on what happened?" I asked,

"Well, curious as usual, why don't you assume then?" he taunted, I let out a scowl before letting my detective side take over, but regretted soon afterwards, many plots were already there, I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Well, most of the times, the way the life turns isn't the way we expected it to be…" he muttered I nodded, I then looked up to see Kusama-san and his company next to him, Kamijou-something, I straightened up, and bowed at them, they looked at the room's door, I shook my head, they nodded in return, before leaning next to us, I then took note as how the other doctors and nurses ran about,

"Sensei…go back to work…" I said, he nodded, he leaned off the wall, then walked towards the door, I raised a brow, "Wai—" I was about to ask him, but it seemed that he already knew what I was about to asked and answered,

"I'm doing my work…" he whispered, before knocking thrice at the door,

"Yes?" the author softly replied, his voice was tense but soft, I cringe, I didn't like this, I leaned off the wall, before following 's lead, he opened the door, hell, the author hasn't even move from his position, except for the fact that he managed to get himself a chair, well, the lights were off, Dr. Kun glanced at the switch but didn't switch it on, I know what was coming, so I looked at the author, who took the warning and braced himself for what was about to come, I hope that Dr. Kun knows as the hell he's doing, because if he do something that would hurt this author, I am so gonna kick his arse,

[Akihiko's POV]

When the three knocks landed on the door, I immediately went out of my trance, I tensed up, before answering,

"Yes?" that came out the way I didn't expect it to,the door opened, revealing a doctor, and that kid from earlier they both stood by the door frame, the girl was silently scowling, so I knew that something was coming, but the kid looked like she was going to kick someone's ass when something goes wrong,

"Well, hello, Usami Akihiko-san, I see you're up…well, as per requested, and per _supported_ by Shiel," he gestured towards the kid, "Of your room merge, we have agreed to it, I am Kun, I'll be you're proctor through this," he said, there was actually something in his tone that said, that the kid, Shiel, didn't make a usual request, but did something to actually get the doctors to agree, in which, I think that I might thank that kid for later, he then cleared his throat, before going inside the room, standing right by the bed, in front of me, Shiel followed him, soon Hiroki and the blue-haired man entered, "Well, so to speak, as you're Takahashi Misaki's current guardian, and we are unable to contact his brother who is in Osaka due to the networks down services, we'll be informing you in their place, Takahashi Misaki had suffered through and almost thorough of the whole frost bite stages, only two stages before death," he explained my eyes widened hearing his last sentence, Shiel scowled and glared at him which he ignored, "Thankfully we were able to get him back to the living, well after his life went haywire for like eight times already, no probably more? I lost count…" he said, something was with him, his new didn't feel any better, earning another scowl from the raven girl next to him, good thing that he wasn't one of those crappy doctors who would assure the patient, even though the patient himself know that it wasn't okay, so I can pretty much thank him for not lying, getting your hopes up too high will only cause greater damage, "Anyway, we had managed to stabilize him, _for now_," threat clearly ringed in his tone, "It was advisable that only a nurse would be next to him, if not for Shiel, she'll be here, with Kusama-sensei, and his company to help you watch over Takahashi-san , now, Usami-san, as said we managed to stabilize Takahashi-san for a while, but that doesn't mean he's out of all loop, his life is like a case-sensitive string that even a faint gush of the wind would make it break, his life is still in the haywire, also, in order for him to be much more stabilize is that we had put him onto temporary rest, means coma, he needs it, and he doesn't need stress over him, his heart might stop in seconds," hearing the news I could feel my heart stop as he said it, "Moreover, we did what we could, all there's left is for his own willpower to actually live," my eyes inwardly widened, did Misaki have enough willpower to live, Dr. Kun studied me for a while, before sighing, "But, I don't think he'll want to leave this world yet, not when someone is still waiting for him that is," with that he went out of the room, but before completely going out, he sent us all a side-glance, "Shiel if _that_ happens, you'll know what to do…" he said, she looked taken back by his comment, but nodded, I raised a brow, just what did they mean? Moreover, was Misaki going to be okay? Soon we were all left alone, everyone on their own positions in the room, the blue-black haired man was biting on his thumb's nail, he understood by what Kun-sensei meant by _that_, but I wanted to know, I was about to ask when Shiel stretched her hands high up in the air, making a humming noise as she did so, she yawned once she lowered them, before rubbing her eyes, the blue-haired, Kusama took note,

"You can go to sleep if you want, I know what to do after all…" he said, she glared at him,

hu"Kusama-san, I know that you know what to do, but you're in no condition of doing it, you went through a stage of frostbite too, there's no telling what might happen," she scolded sternly, I was shocked, how was he also affected by the frostbite?

"Nowaki…" Hiroki called, concern etched in his voice, even Hiroki was here, but why? Kusama or Nowaki but on his thumb nail yet again, his brows furrowing, thinking of something,

"But…" he tried to reason with her, but before he could even speak another word she cut him off,

"Kusama-sensei, I know that you're worried, and want to as hell as help, but it is not advisable, everyone had agreed to it already, just this once, let it pass, this time, you're not a doctor, but a patient, you can be one when we call you, if that is we call you, you are also a doctor at the same time," she crossed her arms, "Your presence was asked to be here for a reason, everyone knows, so just go with it, even just this once," Shiel said though venom ringed in her voice and tone, Kusama just nodded,

"Uhh...Shiel..." I called, she then faced me smiling, "Uh...so...Misaki's..." I started, as if reading my wonders and concern she answered,

"Ahh...don't worry he's in a temporary coma, Kun-sensei was just being rude..." she said in a reassuring voice, I nodded,

[Shiel's POV]

When the silverette asked me the question, no he didn't, couldn't even finish it, but it made my heart temporarily stop, knowing he wouldn't and can't go on far with his words, I answered,

"Ahh...don't worry he's in a temporary coma, Kun-sensei was just being rude..." it was a lie though, I hope he bought it, he did look convinced, Misaki is stabilized for now, but his life is really in jeopardy, anytime he could go haywire, so, Kun-sensei was telling the truth...as much as I hate to admit and accept it, but he is telling the truth like or not, Usami sighed, we then stayed silent,I hated this, I wanted to ask, to know what happened. Why was Misaki in that storm? Why was he wearing such defenceless clothes? Many questions formatted in my mind, "Misaki..." I muttered, apparently this was heard by the author, no by everyone, out of curiosity Usami asked,

"How do you know Misaki?" he asked,

'_That should be my line'_ "We met at Mitsuhashi University, literally bumped into each other actually..." I answered silently laughing at the memory,

===_Flashback_===

_Shiel was hurrying to get home from her class, not that anyone was waiting, but she needed to get home and fast, Dr. Kun passed out, and she is currently living with him, as he is like her brother, she was carrying a lot of stuff, she turned t another corner only to stumble upon a person,_

"_I'm sorry! I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going!" Shiel immediately ranted gathering her things that fell, all of it re art materials, _

"_Ah, no...no harm done..." she raised her head only to meet green orbs in her red ones, he smiled, with that he helped her pick the things up, apologizing for one last time, she was about to go on her way when,_

"_Ah, wait...i still have time, I can help you get home if you want..." Misaki offered, she blushed,_

"_B-ut..." Shiel was about to turn the offer down, but then Misaki gave her a look that not even the cruel person in the Earth can refuse, so she ended up agreeing,_

"_I will help, and you were in a hurry and it was also part of my fault why that happened, so...please..."_

"_Okay, if it's not that burden to you..."_

"_Not at all...I'm Takahashi Misaki y the way..." Misaki said,_

"_Kyon..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm Kyon...just Kyon, but everyone calls me Shiel...nice to meet you...Takahashi-kun" after the introductions they proceeded on getting Shiel to her home, only to get there to find Dr. Kun awake and is helping himself with coffee, Shiel then yelled at her so-called brother who stayed silent eyeing Misaki, and when she stopped yelling for a breath and was about to continue he stopped her by cutting by asking if he was her boyfriend which she said that she doesn't even know what love is, which got Misaki to ask, in which they found out that they have similar pasts, only Shiel does not have a biological brother unlike Misaki, in which Misaki told her that she has experience love through her so-called brother because of their relationship, and as expected both became fast friends. Shiel then asked Misaki if he was going out with someone, he said yes, and said something about a stupid rabbit(translation=baka usagi) and accidentally the word 'he' slipped from his lips, "Eh? You're going out with someone in the same sex?" she asked, though there was no disgust, nor any negative contain in her voice, only curiosity, Misaki blushed,_

"_Ah! No! I mean...I , uh...so, AH! It's not like that!" Misaki tried to convince her that the word just slipped from him but she knew that it was just denial and that he was just trying to not to get her disgusted, which she just cut ini,_

"_You know, I'm not disgusted or anything, but just envy..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I love...Kun...but not as a couple, but as a brother, to have someone to love aside from a family, is really something, you know Misaki...I don't care if you go out with a man, but I want to know, do you love him?" Shiel asked, Misaki stared, before nodding,_

"_Yes, even more than my words and actions could convey, I love him..." Misaki smiled, Shiel then smiled back,_

"_Then you should tell him!"_

===_End of Flashback_===

I then told them what happened, without the part of Misaki confessing of course, knowing that the one was right in front of me, though I was even happy that they seemed even more loosened up, they even laughed when I told them how Misaki convinced me, Usami the one who number one agreed of course, at least I could make them smile, I then glanced at Misaki who was now breathing evenly, checking the time on my watch, I just realized that I only have five minutes till _that_ happens, I stood up and faced the window, where the curtains were shut still,

"I'm sorry everyone, but could you please leave the room?" I asked, they raised a brow, Usami by his looks he was already protesting, "Please, I have to do a check up on him, and I must be alone, you may go to the vending machine to get refreshments, I said smiling, Usami opened his mouth, "Please...this must be done, for Misaki," with that said, Nowaki now knew what I meant, so he guided the others away from the room, in no time, saying the check-up will take longer than expected, from the silverette's eyes he could tell that something was up, but I couldn't tell him unless he finds out himself, it took me three minutes to make that they were nowhere near, I proceeded to do as told, before _that_ happens, without anymore hesitations I pulled out my tools that I hid earlier, took out my surgical gloves and put them on, before taking the syringe given to me, taking in the clear but bubbly substance in it, I then injected it to Misaki, directly on his neck, good thing the hospital was packed, where screams were heard everywhere, as soon as I gave Misaki the antidote, he started trembling before letting out an ear-splitting scream,

**(A/N: GAHH! SERIOUSLY! I didn't plan this one ahead! Okay, and before anyone asks about the substance, I'll do my best to research something like it! I totally made that up! So totally no offense, also this wasn't at all emotional! Ahh! The season must be getting to me! Sorry, if you expected this to be more emotional than the others, as for the next one I'll try my best to do it. I promise! Also, I know my mimic of Nowaki is bad, but please spare me! I barely know him! I'm more of RitsuxMasamune and MisakixAkihiko pairing supporter! Of course I support the others but then...Gah! I'm really sorry! Too much of listening Vocaloid songs! Sorry...really...sorry...I hope you like this one...I don't know myself, if only I have an editor...Uwah! Again, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, I hope you like this one, and I hope I hadn't disappointed you yet again, and I'll promise the next chapter will be on Akihiko's POV! Please! Forgive me...Please stay tune to the next one...**

**CHAO~!)**


	5. Realities Invasion even in Dreams

It's Cold

[Shiel'sPOV]

I did it…phew, just in time. Soon when Misaki had started screaming and squirming on his bed. Violently shaking that is. Kun and other nurses gathered inside. I stepped aside, letting them do their work.

"Good work…" Kun whispered as he went pass me. I nodded but glared at him.

"It wasn't for you…it was for Misaki…" I whispered back before going out of the room. Misaki was still trashing about. I looked forward and was about to go someplace else. My eyes widened. Usami, Nowaki and Kamijou were in front of me. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath. The silverette looked like he had seen a ghost. Extremely pale, but not because of his condition. But because of Misaki. It wasn't long when Usmai pinned me to the wall, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"What did you do to him?!" he yelled. Nowaki and Kamijou approached him.

"Usami-san…" Nowaki said in a soothing voice trying to stop the silverette.

"Akihiko that's enough…for what she have done it must be for Takahashi…" Kamijou backed up. I glared at him, before snapping his hands off me.

"Don't talk like your all high and almighty…what I did wasn't for anyone but for Misaki…for him to live out of the frostbite stage, is to get heat in his body. And for that to be accomplished…he needs violent movements! That drug is one of the most weakest ones. But it easily works to those who are unconscious. To stretched his muscles. Pulse his heart. This was all for him! I'm not even getting paid for it! Even I...even I, don't want to see him in pain!" I took a deep breath, I knew by then my eyes were crying. From the looks of their faces, they told me I was. "I should say the same to you!" now this was directed at the author, "Misaki wouldn't be an idiot like that to run in a mad storm like that or stay in one place, unless something happened… what were you doing?!" his eyes widened. Oh, shit…I snapped. He shadowed his eyes as Nowaki and Kamijou held his back as if he needed the support to stand. "Uh…I…" if Misaki knows about this, it would give a weigh on his chest, I don't want that.

"…s…l…y…ult…" I heard him mutter and mumble.

"Huh?" oh, how I wanted to slap myself.

"It's all my fault…" he muttered more clearly. Our eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Akihiko!" Kamijou snapped.

"If I hadn't…" I blinked. From what Misaki said, Usami Akihiko was strong, a man who held his ground, a recollected calm man. But now, the said man looked weak, that his strength had been drained, unable to stand on his own, as he was just shattered. "If I only had…" he muttered.

"Akihiko?" Kamijou called also confused and scared of his friend's expression.

"Usami-san…" Nowaki looked worry etched on his face. For the first time. For the first fucking time! Nowaki GLARED at me! His glare was telling me to say something. Looking around this place wasn't a good place to talk. Without hesitations, I pulled Akihiko starling the other two adults, but they followed anyways, so I yanked and dragged Akihiko away from the crowd to my office. Yes, I have my own office-it's actually just the storage room that they rarely use-the two men panted behind me, while Akihiko didn't seem to mind and easily recollected himself from exhaustion, but not from his gloom nor his sorrow.

"I'll hear it…" I said, blushing. He looked up confused written all over his face and his beautiful lavender eyes, 'The hell?' "I'll listen to what happen…I won't judge…" he stayed quiet. I sighed. Nowaki and Hiroki were exchanging glances with me as if uncertain. "Come on…it's okay…" I said giving more encouragement. He looked worried. _'Wait, could it be that…'_ I smiled at my idea. "Don't worry…Nowaki and Kamijou are going out…" with that said the two said men's heads snapped at me wearing one look.

'_What the fuck?'_ even Akihiko mirrored their look. He looked at the two couple behind him who were blushing madly.

"So, if you're worried about this other two disgusted about you, then don't, they don't have a right to do that…" I said with an irritated tone. I know I have to be nice. And kind. But that is just me… I heard a sigh from the silverette, I smiled, a small one, he looked cute…_'Wait, what?'_ I then looked at him closely, taking in his features. _'He's is Misaki's type…'_ "Before you started…I want to hear how you met…" he looked at me before nodding, at least he was opening up, even some other doctors or therapist can't do that to their patients. It wasn't long when he started talking, good thing the sto-er, my office had some chairs in stocked as the other nurses tends to take it to put it in the hospital rooms, we sat in a circle form, Me, then Nowaki, then Akihiko, then Kamijou. _'No wonder Misaki liked him…'_ I thought as I listened how Misaki cried for him when Takahiro introduced him to his wife, who was soon-to-be, Takahiro his unrequited love. Hiroki seemed surprised at that, Nowaki had a soft expression on him. Misaki who he only met for six months, saw through him when his dense but smart brother couldn't, tell me about it, he knew my feelings by the second he saw me. How Misaki had wanted to know more about him, and how desperate he was when Akihiko wouldn't tell him. How Misaki wanted to make a move on him during his promotion, though Misaki failed. How Misaki had stood up for him from his brother, when his brother had insulted his line of work. How Misaki had tried to escape when his brother held him captive only to return to Akihiko. How Misaki had put his claim on Akihiko when his senpai tried to take him away. How he and Misaki fought when he suggested that Misaki should try considering living all his own, ending up to this situation. Shit, how I wanted to hurt him, despite he is already shattered very well. Hiroki opened his mouth.

"Akihiko…you're such an—" but before he could finish it, despite I am trying my hardest to keep it down.

"You're such an idiot!" it slip. They all stared at me, now I took note that I had stood up and my chair had fallen back. "Baka Usagi!" I yelled, I panted. Why did it take so much air just to shout that? I have a twisted personality, yet I'm a crybaby. Ironic, isn't it?

[Akihiko's POV]

When I started talking, I don't know why, but she has this similar air around Misaki to actually make me spill it all out. When I finished, Hiroki looked like he was already on the edge to yell at me, I deserve it after all. But she, Shiel, was it? Looked like on the verge of her temper but kept it in.

"Akihiko…" Hiroki started, rubbing his temples. Clearly angry. "You're such an—" I know what he was going to say, but before he could finish his sentence. Shiel beat him to it.

"You're such an idiot!" she snapped. We all stared at her eyes wide as she stared at me, with that unreadable expression, I don't like it when I can't read their thoughts, her chair had fallen back when she violently stood up to yell. "Baka Usagi!" she yelled again, much how Misaki would do it. She panted afterwards. Her voice had cracked. As she said she wouldn't judge, and she didn't judge my thoughts whenever I said I felt jealous, angry, or anything negative, nor how I acted, but not after when I said after I and Misaki fought. Could it be that she…likes Misaki? I stared at her. She earlier was really snapping at me, and now, she's crying? Why? She sobbed trying to dry her tears with the back of her hand like how Misaki did it when Takahiro introduced me to Manami. "Baka…Misaki…" she muttered, still sniffing, "What should I do with both of you?!" I raised a brow, confused. She had her eyes covered by her hands, while she bit her lower lip. She walked towards me in a fast pace. I was actually expecting a slap across a face, until I felt a weight pressed on my forehead. I slowly looked up. "You can cry if you want…" she whispered. My eyes widened. What was she saying? Why is she trying to comfort me. She likes Misaki, and I hurt him, right? I have no right to cry. It's all my fault. As if reading my thoughts, she said. "No one's at fault here. Not Misaki…nor you…" she said, more assuring. She sounded so sure of herself. She crouched down as I have looked at the ground, forcing me to meet her red gaze. "Look… Misaki was shaken up, by his actions, he probably ran out of your condo not knowing about the storm, as the storm was sudden, the news about it only came earlier. Even Misaki didn't want this to happen." She smiled at me sadly, but there was no pity in her eyes, but determination. "I still don't know what happened when you found him though…" she said my eyes widened, _'How did she know?'_ "But, I'm pretty sure he cuddled himself in an alley, rocking himself, calming himself, crying silently." She added, "Usagi…" she called gently. "Stop blaming yourself…you're not the one's at fault, neither is Misaki…no one is…Misaki's alive, isn't he?" she sounded caring, like a mother. Much more caring than my actual mother. Not that I have felt it before. "Misaki's strong, be it physical or not. He is stronger than he looks, a person who have reached the almost final stage of frostbite, always dies when they arrive at the hospital, but Misaki didn't. He was and is still fighting…Akihiko…if you keep on blaming yourself, your just giving up. Lighten up…keep your hopes up…Misaki's safe…" my eyes widened.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I muttered a question.

"Why? Why are you asking me such question?" she laughed.

"we just met a few minutes ago…why are you so kind to me? A stranger…" I asked further, I couldn't tell what Hiroki and his lover's expressions right now, not that it bothered me.

"Why are you sharing your stories to a stranger?" she said back.

'_Touché'_ she chuckled. Before patting my head.

"You're good at faking your expressions, your voice, your tone but your eyes…they're screaming the truth…" she stood up to her full level, not that she was _that_ tall. **(I think I just hurt myself…) **she giggled before starring at me, straight to my eyes, her eyes screamed loneliness. "Also…why is Misaki kind to a stranger?" she smiled, squeezing her eyes shut. When we heard a knock on the door, that got all of our attention. The door slide open, revealing, Dr. Kun.

"Good thing your conversation is over…" he said in a huffing tone. Shiel was immediately pissed when he did that.

"Kun…not just because you're a doctor, you can do what you want…you're so sick…" Shiel hissed at him.

"Hm…says the freeloader…" Kun rolled his eyes. Shiel clenched her teeth at that. But managed to calm herself than beaming at him.

"How's he?" she asked. Kun took a quick glance at her as if confused before sighing.

"He's fine…his temperature went back to normal. He's safe now…" he said, despite he didn't smile his eyes and voice was. I heard everyone even myself sigh in relief at that. "But…"

'_There's more?'_

"He's in a temporary coma…he needs to rest…" Kun added, disappointment in his voice. But coma is fine, no its better than having Misaki in danger.

"When will he wake up?" I blinked, the question slipped from my lips, I was now on my feet, since when did I stand up? But there was too much hope in my voice, that it scared me half to death. With that Kun smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in three days, five max…"

"Isn't that great, Hiro-san?" I heard Kusama cheer.

"Why are you telling me that?" Hiroki huffed.

"Thank goodness…" Shiel sighed. I smiled.

"I see…" then his face scowled, I raised a brow, then I felt him yank my right arm.

"And you too need to rest. Usami Akihiko-san, we already tranfered your bed next to Takahashi-kun…so, off we go…" Kun said pulling me out of the room.

"Eh? But we were having so much fun~!" I heard Shiel whine in disappointment.

'_Could he be…'_

"I'm sorry, but did my sister do something weird?" he asked. I blinked.

'_Sister?'_ "Uh, Sister?"

"Well, my father adopted her, when he found her in the orphanage and found out about her potential in arts. But did she say something that could and might've affected you?" he asked, concern clearly etched in his voice.

"No, more like she reassured me towards the good side…" I sighed. He nodded. He wasn't facing me, but I could feel that he was clearly worried.

"She can be like that…" he muttered, relief in his voice. But there was something more to it.

"Do you love her?" his head snapped around, facing my way, eyes wide.

"She's 10 years younger than me! Don't get the wrong idea, and she's my sister!" he exclaimed before reverting his gaze back on the way.

"But, you're not blood related. And so is the gap between me and Misaki…" I commented, despite Kun's back was facing me. I knew that he was blushing. His ears were also blushing. When we reached in Misaki's room, the blush was still fairly recognizable. "So, do you love her?" I asked. Kun reluctantly nodded.

"More than I want to. My father acutally adopted her, to not to become his daughter. But daughter in law…and she's a…"

"I'm a what? Kun?" Kun and Akihiko then gaped at Shiel who appeared out of nowhere, hand on her hips and is right behind her so-called brother. Kun flushed.

"Anyway…I should get back to work…" with that said he left. Kusama and Hiroki soon appeared. Shiel sighed before entering the room with Kusama and Hiroki following her inside.

"Anyway…Akihiko…you should rest…" Shiel said. More like commanded. I nodded, before sitting on the bed right across Misaki's. I looked at him. "If you stay up late worrying about him. Misaki will too be worried…" Shiel stated. Giving a final glance at Misaki, I sighed before laying down, staring at the dimly lit ceiling, before closing my eyes. The darkness consumed me fast. As if it was waiting for my arrival to invite me in.

_Darkness was everywhere. No time. No place. Just nothing but black…then why can I see myself? I looked at my hands. I was…glowing? I looked around, this was space. I wasn't standing either. I was floating? Nothing. There was nothing, but me here… where am I? Why am I here? Where's Misaki…Misaki…_

"_Usagi-san…" came a faint familiar voice, I snapped looking around, desperate. The voice belonged to Misaki._

'_Where are you, Misaki?' I looked around._

"_Usagi-san…" he called again. Then the temperature dropped from mild warm to dead cold. I shivered. Déjà vu…where? "Usagi-san…" the voice grew fainter._

"_Misaki!" I shouted back. I expected to hear the echoing of my voice, but it didn't. then I felt something, much more colder right behind me._

"_Usagi-san…" the voice, his voice, Misaki's voice was near. He was right…I turned around…he was right behind me…my eyes widened. He had a sad look on his expression and eyes. He was pale blue. Around him a bliss of mist and floating snow. I walked towards him._

"_Misaki…" he smiled. It clenched my heart. Why was he pale? Why was he sad? Why is it snowing around him? Or was it…was?_

"_Usagi-san…I…I…" he started. I walked faster…trying to reach him before he say 'it'…he tilted his head to the side. Tears trickling down his cheeks. Why was he crying? "Usagi-san…I love you…" my eyes widened. I ran towards him._

"_Misaki!" but as soon as my hand reached him. He dissolved into 'snow'…I looked at my hand. In it was his dissolved part. Snow. I looked up before I heard a hissing whistling noise. I know what it was. "No…" I muttered. Then the wind blew, blowing him, Misaki…my Misaki away… I reached out my hand trying to get him back. "No…please…NO!" I screamed, but he didn't came back. He wasn't here. I could feel my tears wield up in my eyes. I looked down, on my knees. I leaned my hand, the hand that almost touched him, unto my chest. He…Misaki was…gone… "Misaki…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…if I only hadn't…it's all my fault…I'm sorry…I…I…I love you…" I chanted the three magical words over and over. The wind blew stronger but not strong enough to blow someone away. With my hand leaning to my chest. With the snow. It felt like…it felt like…Misaki was here with me…_

**(A/N: okay…I don't know what got me to write and to end it like this…I'm so sorry! I tried! I hate myself for doing this to them…but if ever you are wondering. I do not know if the Terrorist will show up. I have no idea, and got no slightest clue of it. I don't even know why I put the Egoist pair in this XD…I'm so stupid…hope you guys like this one! On the next one…I can't make any promises for it…anyway…sorry for the late update…I had been traveling here and there…so…yeah…this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service…Review?**

**CHAO~!)**


	6. White and Black

It's Cold

[Misaki'sPOV]

_My head hurts…my body hurts…my heart hurts…I don't where I am…all I could see is white…no specific place…I am here all…alone…by myself…_

I then clutched my knees to my chest, before burying my face in my arms. I could feel my tears trickle down.

"Usagi-san…where are you?" I whimpered.

[Akihiko's POV]

I fluttered my eyes open, I am greeted by the dimly lit ceiling. This is the second day I slept in the hospital. Even the storm has not ceased. Despite it was much more gentler this time, but it's still not safe to go home. As said by Shiel. I sat up. But dreaming about Misaki leaving…is a nightmare…I looked up, across from me. There Misaki laid in another bed, machines attached to him, which are keeping him alive. I sighed, looking around. No one was around. Then I heard a soft knock at the door, before it opened. Shiel then poked her head in.

"Akihiko? You up?" she called in. I nodded. She then smiled before opening the door wider. She put her hands on her hips with a wide smile. "Good…breakfast is being served at the office…you need to go there to eat…" she said. I looked at Misaki. As she entered the room in a very fast pace..

"But…"

"Don't worry…Kun will be here any moment…let's go…" Shiel said. Not even waiting for my response, she yanked my arm closest to her, before pulling me out of the bed, and dragged me out of the room. Knowing that she won't listen, I let her drag me out of the room, and to her office, the storage room, there everyone was already gathered there. Kusama and Hiroki that is. Hiroki looked up.

"Ah, Mornin'" he greeted, eating cup noodles, no, the same goes for everyone actually.

"Good Morning, Usami-san" Kusama smiled. I nodded taking my seat where Shiel dragged me to. I then picked up my chopsticks and started to eat up my served meal, for some reason, I felt a twinge, no, it was nostalgia,

"Misaki…" I muttered in a low voice. Shiel, Hiroki and Kusama immediately looked up, before their expressions softened. Shiel sighed.

"I'm going to my shift soon, Nowaki you should help us too, Kamijou-san, and Akihiko will be staying at Misaki's room, if you need anything don't hesitate to call for us…" Shiel said, we all nodded, though I didn't know if I was really listening at the moment, as my mind-set was someplace else. And it was on _Misaki_.

'_Misaki…'_ I couldn't help but repeat in my mind. Breakfast went on smoothly, and silently. Hiroki and I had head back to my and Misaki's room, when we got inside, as promised, Dr. Kun was waiting for us, he smiled at us, standing up, bowing, we returned it, then he took his leave. Well, about to. "Ano…" I didn't know why, but it slipped form my lips, which it immediately caught his attention as he stopped and faced me by the doorframe.

"Yes?" he asked. I didn't even know why I called for him…heck, I don't even know what I am going to ask!

"M-isaki…" was the only thing, no, name I could muster, was the only thing I could say. He eyed me, before sighing, as if he understood what I was so uncertain about, that even I myself didn't know what it was.

"Don't worry, Usami-san…Misaki-kun is strong, he'll make it. He had already survived, he was really lu-no, he was really strong to be able to live through that stage of frostbite, as I have said many have died on arrival or way before with that cause. There's no doubt that he'll make it. And if you're wondering, don't worry, Misaki…he'll…really accept you…no matter what…" he gave me a reassuring smile before going out. I and Hiroki plopped on the seats.

'_If only you knew…'_ a voice whispered. _'Shut up…'_ I said back, burying my face in my palms, that were unnaturally, yet naturally cold.

[Hiroki's POV]

'_Akihiko…'_ I never had seen Akihiko, so unsettled, uncertain, and really doubting himself. Well, he had become uncertain once, when we…but then now…he's really on the edge…and he was really a recollect, cool man. Yes, I admit that, and he is my childhood friend. Also a work-a-holic, who even would go as far to miss his health for a week or so just to finish a freaking manuscript! An author, who had fallen in love with his best friend, Takahashi Takahiro, who never noticed his affection and got married to some girl named Manami, leaving Akihiko alone, and the one, my student, who is right now laying there, under the covers, still slightly pale from the incident is, Takahashi Misaki, whom had studied under Akihiko's care to enter Mitsuhashi University, as he said that his brother had given up his dream to take care of him when their parents had died from the car accident, this had enlighten Akihiko, and gave Akihiko an unusual boost of new motivation to help the boy, who actually passed with an impressive improvement within weeks. But when the marriage was declared, Akihiko had faked his sorrow to his happiness for the dense blunette, but Misaki, a kid whom he said that he had only met for six months, had seen right through him and even went as far to cry for him that was when Akihiko realized that, the boy right in front of him was the one. The one who he had been waiting for. Right now the said, aforementioned author had his face buried in his hands. He was clearly on the edge. And no one can shake those uncertainties of his away. Except for, of course, Takahashi Misaki himself.

[Shiel's POV]

I sighed as I handled yet another patient who is having a seizer. Well, I just finished. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Misaki, was now my only mind-set, we had knew each other in a short time but got along fairly well. I was never the one to believe in quotes though, but I do think that there was one that said that it doesn't matter that for every meeting there is a goodbye as for every goodbye there is an encounter. Or something like that, but only now when I truly understand what it meant. Misaki's condition really got me worried. Hearing what happened, I must say it had been hard on both of them. But I can tell that Akihiko himself was uncertain and shaken up about what happened as well. It seemed that this Sumi-senpai was clearly hitting on him. If I would ever meet this silver-haired bastard, I would need Kun to remind me to beat him up not caring who sees. Yes, it all started there. It wasn't Misaki's nor Akihiko's fault. If he(that freaking Sumi) hadn't opened up his trap and made the author all unsettled, knowing that Akihiko can clearly get easily shaken up whenever it involves something important to him, Akihko wouldn't be able to think straight. So, everything that happened here wasn't their fault, it couldn't be helped. Sure, I wanted to slap Akihiko across the face hearing that he didn't try to stop Misaki from running away, not just by calling him but by taking action, which he didn't, couldn't, and seeing how it ended up, I really wanted to vent out my anger. But now is not the wise time to do so. Akihiko clearly regrets that, and puts all blame to himself. Despite our words, it doesn't seem enough boost to actually lift up his spirits, not that we were expecting his whole spirit to be lifted up. Well, he did cheer up a bit for about a couple minutes but that was it. But, knowing what he had seen, it would be impossible for him to easily move on. But then again, hearing what Misaki had told him, I guess if I were in the author's shoes I would felt the same thing, absolutely stunned, though afterwards he didn't tell me how he found out about the storm, nor what he did when he found Misaki. But then it would be no use asking him. Asking him would only cause more pain, and knowing Misaki, Misaki would really, absolutely and definitely wouldn't like and appreciate that at all. Not even the slightest. But why do I get this feeling that, unless he tells me what happens, he'll slowly tear up himself. Not sure how, but I just have this feeling, a nagging lingering feeling, and I hate this. Because out of all in my life, whenever I have this uneasy, unsettling, nagging, lingering feeling, it is always _ACCURATE_.

[Hiroki's POV]

I looked at Akihiko, who continued to mourn over you-know-what, I wanted to ask how and what he did when he found Takahashi, but then there just had to be something that is stopping me, and that is Akihiko. I, for some reason couldn't bring myself to ask him what the hell happened. Well, no one of us could possibly bring that up. Akihiko was already in a breaking stage, and on the edge. Asking him and making him remember much more will only do him no good as it will only continue to push him to the edge than he already was. I sighed. Before looking at the two. Takahashi was breathing evenly, more peacefully. Whilst Akihiko's breathing were uneven and ragged.

"Akihiko…" he looked up and glanced at me. "Don't worry…" I said. I actually wasn't thinking, and when he looked up was when I noticed I had accidentally called him. He only nodded before looking at the tiled floor. I couldn't help but curse at myself for being so helpless. For not knowing him better nor knowing how to as hell comfort him! It didn't do anything! No matter what we say, it just won't go through that stubborn head of his! Okay, maybe I should calm down a bit. I mean, he had almost…lost…Takahashi, who he now loves. And probably won't hesitate to not to let him go and keep him as his forever. Akihiko had put his unshakable claim on Takahashi, not wanting to lose him. But then that Sumi-brat had just open his trap and blab. If I see that kid again, I'll make sure as hell, to let Nowaki and Shiel, and I, myself beat him up, not caring who'll see. He doesn't see what he had done. To both Akihiko and Takahashi. Not only he had shaken up Akihiko so unnaturally. But also went as far to almost kill Misaki. I sighed yet again. I could feel Akihiko's gaze piercing my head. I shuddered. I then heard him sigh. I loked at him, who had reverted his gaze to the floor. Only the heart monitor, Takahashi's silent snoring, the heater's breeze only signifying that it is functioning, were the only noise in the room, it was pretty silent,. Except for the muffled rush outside. I looked at Misaki. _'If only you knew how Akihiko is right now…'_ I knew that it was useless to the core. But I couldn't help but have a little hope of the boy hearing it.

[Misaki's POV]

The place hadn't change. Everything was white. I then curled up into a ball. Somehow, I didn't like this position as I buried my chin on my arms. It was awfully familiar. I looked up, before looking down. I blinked.

'_Was it just me or did I see a snow?'_ I asked myself, before straining my eyes, prying it to see through the blind whiteness for the said substance. My eyes widened. There IS snow! I looked up taking in my surroundings.

"Misaki!"

_'Who?'_ I looked around. Hopelessly looking for the source of the voice.

"Misaki!" the familiar voice called again. I swore my heart skipped a beat.

_'Why?'_

"Misaki, Where are you?!" the voice, sounded desperate...desperate that it made my heart clench. The voice sounded distant, unknown to me. But at the same time…

_'But I know this voice...'_ it's familiar, soothingly familiar…that it scares me.

"MISAKI!" For what reason does it scare me? For that…I don't know…but still…

'_I know this voice…it's…it's…'_ the voice was so soothing that I felt myself melt to it…and before I knew it, my world black out.

**(A/N: I know! I know! I love you guys and I hate doing this! But…Q.Q...but…Ahhh! *runs away***

**DRB a.k.a DarkRougeBlacksmith "Rouge"(DAA a.k.a DarkAlchemistAssassin's friend) : Tsk, that bitch ran away…sorry about that…she couldn't handle the pressure herself…but don't worry…the story will continue…and live on…so, This is DarkRougeBlacksmith, DarkAlchemistAssassin's friend and is here on her behalf…Uh…it's kinda awkward to say this…but, Review? C-CHAO…I'm not used to that…oh, well…Ja na…oh, and before I forget…Dark there…*refers to DAA who's hiding in an alley, silently peeking at us*really regrets not being able to update soon…so please forgive her, stuff at school came up, that got her busy to no end…she didn't even bat an eye so she could finish just to update, also as she said she loves all of you…even those who didn't leave a review, but since they had bothered to read, she's really thankful for that…Thank you for supporting her even just the tiniest bit. So…uh…Ja ne…)**


	7. It's Cold

It's Cold

[Akihiko's POV]

'_I didn't know when…but there was this long beep that had been ringing when I woke up.'_

Wait…that beep…that beep.

My eyes shot up and I look up.

'_No…'_

_Oh, god…please no…Misaki…'_

[Shiel's POV]

'_Shit…dammit…why now?! Out of all times why now?!'_

I, Kun, and some other nurses rand down in a hurry, rushing to reach Misaki's room. He just had to go haywire NOW! When we arrive there, Hiroki was currently panicking pressing the nurse call button, Akihiko…

My heart sank…Akihiko just stared in disbelief…

'_Dammit…'_

"GET OUT NOW!" I yelled as I rushed to Misaki's side. Hiroki nodded and pulled Akihiko away. He was falling apart…both of them were…

Literally…

Then before anything could be worst, I and Kun started to do what we were supposed to do in the first place. Bring Misaki back…

[Hiroki's POV]

Akihiko had fallen asleep. After a while, the room stayed silent, I was about to doze off when…

_*Beeep!*_

My eyes snapped open and I stood up. My eyes widened.

"Shit, Takahashi!" I stood up and ran to his side and started to press the emergency button. Chaos was still outside. "Fuck…." I glanced at Akihiko who was beginning to stir. I knew I had to get the fuck out of here and get some damned help! But if I leave…Akihiko will…so I proceeded to press the button. It wasn't long when the door slammed open.

"GET OUT!" Shiel's voice screeched. I nodded, then tugged on Akihiko to get him out. Akihiko…I never saw him in such state. We waited outside the room as we heard the bussing and thumping inside, the frantic yelling of Dr. Kun. Outside Nowaki was waiting for us. Concern written all over his face. He smiled in attempt to give assurance, but it failed him. Akihiko had his face buried in his hand on covering his eyes. I knew that Akihiko _is_ crying. The way he's covering it, I knew by that moment that only Takahashi…was the _only one_ allowed to see him in such state.

"Akihiko…" I wanted to comfort him. Then a sob escaped him. He bit on his lip. I never had seen him so vulnerable… he was literally falling apart…

"Mi…saki…" I know that I'm already in love with Nowaki…but seeing Akihiko like this. He is still my friend, after all…by this time I knew it…that Akihiko couldn't feel anything but cold and emptiness in him. Then what about Takahashi? He had more impact to this… I looked at the door that leads to Takahashi's room. The atmosphere itself…felt…_dead_…

[Misaki's POV]

_Where am I? I don't know this place…I don't even if this was a place or what…but it feels…cold…_

_COLD…._

_I shivered. I didn't like it._

_I used to like the cold, but NOT this cold…I want that comforting cold… the cold that would wrap around me…giving me care and comfort, soothing and assuring me that everything going to be okay…but…somehow it wasn't here…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Where…is…__**he**__?_

"_Why are you looking for someone who has abandoned you?" I looked up only to see a figure, a silhouette his features barely recognizable…but I could tell he was around the age of Shiel…wearing those hooded jacket...trousers…a pair of sneaker…though his face wasn't visible…shadows seems to protect him…my vision then started to blur…_

"_What?" why was my voice cracking?_

"_Why? Because you're crying…he clearly __**left**__ you…" no, what his saying didn't feel right…it didn't feel good…I didn't want to believe him…I didn't like it…but…_

_Why?_

"_Wh-who..." I swallowed, now noticing the tears streaming down…why am I crying? "are you?" he just smiled…but it wasn't of happiness nor relief…but sorrow…_

_I didn't like this…_

"_You're Misaki, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't worry…we'll be staying here…"_

"_We?" he nodded._

"_It's just __**us**__…but don't worry…I love someone else…like you do…but that someone might not…be able to talk to me anymore…"_

_I don't like the sound of that…_

"_I won't even be able to convey my feelings to that person…but I just want that person to know that I love that person…more than anything in this world…" he sat next to me. His bare hand brushing against my own. I flinched, he then retrieved his hand…his face still shadowed… "Ah, sorry…" I nodded._

"_Where are we?" I asked…_

_I don't like it here…_

"_Neither do I…"_

"_Huh?" I looked at him, he bit his lip, then something shining, glistening trickled down his cheek. My eyes widened._

"_I don't like it here either…I …I …don't want to die…" my eyes widened._

_I'm DEAD?_

_Then an image of a silver haired, lavender eyed man came into my mind. I started trembling. His soft smile. His sly smiles. His voice…his touch…his aura…pictures after pictures showed right before my eyes…the tears trickled faster. The images were only of the silver haired man, and some of them with me. I expected my tears to be warm. But they were cold…as if frozen ice…_

_Why? _

_I no longer breath…_

_Why?_

_My body has no heat…_

_Why?_

_My blood has long run down cold…_

_Why?_

_I can't remember who you are…_

_Why?!_

_But why do I feel that you're something special to me?_

_Why?_

_Why do you look so familiar?!_

_Why?_

_Why do I yearn for you?_

_Why?_

_My heart no longer beats…_

_WHY?!_

_WHY DOES MY HEART CLENCH THAT BAD?!_

_I hugged myself, trembling. I closed my eyes trying to erase the images…but they just kept coming one after another._

"_N-Nii-chan…" I muttered, then as if a needle just went through me. My eyes widened. More tears gathered. At first the images of that man and me were just arguing over what looked like for him to be tutoring me… "U…" but now…pictures of us hugging…_

_His tears on my shoulder…_

"_Usa…"_

_His smile that assures me that everything is okay…_

"_Usa…i…an…"_

_His husky, soothing voice…_

_The way our lips touched. His touch that comforts me…_

"_Usagi-san…" I whimpered._

_===Flashback===_

"_Misaki…I'm home!" I was in high school. Nii-chan had started his work. So, I came to greet him as usual._

"_Nii-chan!" I greeted…only to notice…Usagi-san with him… "Who is this?" I asked._

"_This is Usagi…" he said… I smiled… "He'll help you with your studies…"_

"_Akihiko…Usami Akihiko…" I nodded._

"_Misaki! Takahashi Misaki! I'll be in your care, Usami-sensei!" I bowed. He chuckled and ruffled my hair._

"_I'm looking forward to it…"_

_===End of Flashback===_

_I cried…not minding if the boy next to me is watching me._

"_Usagi-san…Baka Usagi!" I whined, wailed about. I whimpered, then memories of __**us**__ together…__**our first date**__…Usagi's confessions…__**the times we spent together**__…I…I…_

_**I WANT THEM BACK!**_

"_Usagi-san…" I sobbed. "I-I love you…." I gulped, swallowing the lump in my throat…but, some part of me just knew…_

_No matter how hard I cry…_

_No one will give me comfort…_

_No matter how loud I scream, yell…_

_No one will come…_

_No matter how many time I call…_

_No one will answer…_

_I know I wouldn't get tired…but…_

_I just…know…_

_**THAT Usagi-san…will NEVER hear ME…ever…AGAIN…**_

_**No one will give me warmth…**_

_**IT'S COLD…**_

===**FIN**===

**(A/N:**

**DRB: Shit…just when did she finish this?! It's way too short! That bitch better be hear or I'll…**

**DAA: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to this! I promise! This will live! But I know that I won't be able to close this story…if the title remains…like that…so… I'M SORRY! I know this is short! But please bear with it! please bear until the continuation comes out! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! QaQ**

**DRB: Oh…shit…she's losing it…**

**DAA: PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**DRB: Dark! Stop it! snap out of it!**

**DAA: B-But….Mi-Misaki…*sobs***

**DRB: WHY DID YOU EVEN STARTED THIS STORY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT?!**

**DAA: I WAS DEPRESSED WHEN I WROTE THIS! MY MOOOD SWINGS AND YOU KNOW THAT!**

**DRB: THEN CUT IT OFF!**

**DAA: NO! I WON'T! I PROMISED TO FINISH THIS AND I WILL!**

**DRB: THEN GET A GRIP!**

**DAA: I KNOW AND I WILL! STOP BRAGGING ABOUT EVERY SINGLE THING! I CAN'T FOCUS! MY MIND IS HAZY, MESSED AND ALL MUSHED UP! TRY AND AT LEAST UNDERSTAND ME! BAKA!*runs away***

**DRB: OI! Ugh…anyway…she forgot this…A LOT…but…she doesn't own Junjou Romantica…as said…she'll treat this story as an arc…and please look out for the CONTINUATION…it'll be under a different title…and I'll make sure to pursue her just to update so don't worry…but as she said…this story can't be finished if that's the title…so…yeah…I hope you'll understand…so…till next time…Ja ne!**

**Review? Q.Q**


End file.
